elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Numidium
Morrowind If this is of interest to anyone, here is some dialogue mentioning Anumidium in Morrowind. Baladas Demnevanni says the following: *''"Yes, I can now translate these books. This first one is Bthuand Mzahnch's refutation of a popular theory from Nerevar's time. A few tones of Dwemer believed that using the power Lorkhan's Heart was an unjustifiable risk. "The Egg of Time" contains Bthuand's arguments against this idea, many of which are quite compelling. The next book, "Divine Metaphysics," is an explanation of how the Dwemer tried to make a new god, Anumidium, using Kagrenac's tools and the sacred tones on Lorkhan's heart."'' *[Referring to Divine Metaphysics]: "This is an explanation of how the Dwemer tried to make a new god, Anumidium, using Kagrenac's tools and the sacred tones on Lorkhan's Heart. It has several interesting theories about how to bend the Ehlnofey or "Earth Bones," but I am not entirely sure I understand it myself. Perhaps after another century of study I could have a better answer for you." In reference to Trebonius Artorius, Janand Maulinie says: *''"The other day he asked me to build a new Anumidium for Ocato since the original seems to have been destroyed in all those troubles in the Iliac Bay. I don't know what he asked you to do, but my advice is to try and ignore him."'' There are also the remains of a quest removed from the game that are visible in the Construction Set. The following would have been said by Darius: *''"The Emperor Uriel Septim VII wants the plans for the Anumidium."'' *''"With a mere copy of the Anumidium, Tiber Septim was able to conquer all of Tamriel. Naturally in these troubling times, the new Emperor wants us to find any information we can on the original Anumidium. I have heard that the plans for the Anumidium rest somewhere in Red Mountain. If you find them, bring them to me."'' *''"I see you have a fragment of the plans for the Anumidium. Will you return this to me now and help protect the Empire?"'' **''"I am glad you are still loyal. We will need %PCRaces like you for the troubles ahead. In exchange for these plans, I offer you REWARD."'' **''"This does not surprise me, %PCName. Even those I thought I could trust are turning against the Empire."'' *''"You have returned the plans to the Anumidium and helped save the Empire."'' 21:36, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Split I think we should repurpose the redirect Akulakhan and turn it into a separate article. This would be for organizational purposes and on the basis that Akulakhan is a successor, not the same thing, and should therefore be treated as such. This would also fix the the Daggerfall-Morrowind errors. ☞ Rim < Talk | Updates | > 05:46, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Might I say that Akulakhan and Numidium are so closely related that splitting the article would simply results in people having to link from one article to the other to get the full story and understand both entities. -